


Creature Feature

by lockewrites



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Crowley's never met anyone quite like you.





	Creature Feature

It was something you kept secret from everyone, mainly because it there wasn’t a name for it. Shapeshifter was a possibility but research proved that you weren’t. You became a hunter in the hopes of finding someone like you but as of yet you hadn’t found anyone. The strangest thing came about from hunting though, befriending demons. 

After one particularly grueling hunt you learned that hellhounds were responsible for the deaths. Knowing that you wouldn’t be able to see the hounds unless you shifted you hunted at night. You weren’t a full hound, on all fours and that, but heightened senses and pretty much everything else. When you came upon the first hound it turned toward you before you made yourself known. The hellhound came up to you, nuzzling your hand. It surprised you as much as it did the demon and yet the demon accepted your request to leave.

They were the only creatures to respect your wishes although you could never figure out why. You thought that it had something to do with the fact that you resembled the hounds enough. Maybe they figured you were sent to stop them. No demon would tell you why they respected you, they just obeyed. Demons wouldn’t bother you and you found yourself friends with a few crossroads demons. Hellhounds sought you out instead of their victims and sometimes you’d spend an entire hunt playing with hellhound puppies. It was unusual but you figured that there were more of your kind, whatever your kind was, down in Hell.

Turns out you were very wrong. After tracking and killing a wendigo you went back to your motel room with the full intention of sleeping. You didn’t expect to find a man in your room. Immediately you went into defense mode.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“Name’s Crowley, King of Hell. What I want, is to know why my demons aren’t doing their jobs”

“Don’t ask me, ask them. They won’t even tell me when I ask” you replied, sitting down at the edge of the motel bed.

“You ask? What power do you have over them that they leave. The hellhounds should have stopped you if they didn’t”

“The hellhounds are the problem. I can’t help it if they come to me to pet them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your demons haven’t told you?”

“Apparently not”

“Ok. That means that there aren’t creatures like me in Hell. Don’t speak until after I show you”

Standing up from the bed you faced Crowley before shifting. It became easier over the years to change at will and you learned to be less embarrassed.

“What are you?” Crowley questioned, shocked by the transformation.

“I don’t know. I’ve been this way ever since I was a kid”

“And you can change at will?”

“Yeah. Took a few years to learn how, I couldn’t control it at first”

“So my demons and hellhounds follow you”

“Well the hellhounds do, the demons just obey my orders.”

“Orders?”

“Commands I guess. You already know I’m a hunter so when they’re in town and I’m on a hunt I ask them to leave and they do. I’ve become friends with a few”

“You’re fascinating. And you don’t know what you are?”

“Nope. I’ve done the research but I’ve never found anything about it”

“Fascinating, you are truly fascinating. I’ll return when I find something about it.”

And with that he disappeared from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
